Usuario:Pili*
Bienvenido a mi pagina de usuario',mira mis sagas eh,o si no quieres ser devorado por absols gigantes vestidos de tutú ~ '' '''La otra vez esta drogada por eso habia puesto puras estupideces .-.' Mi nombre es Christopher Colfer *--* no,me llamo Pili (Pilar jeje) y llevo UN AÑO EN ESTA WIKI ♥.Veo pokemon desde que era un tuverculo de papa y haci creciendo hasta que ahora soy una papa emperadora.Mi juego favorito de pokémon es Pokemon Crystal,ya que puedes elejir ser hica o chico OMG.Mi grupo de musica favorito es The Beatles,mi actor preferido es Chris Colfer y mi serie de television favorita es Glee,me identifico con ella,ya que soy una chica gLee que le lanzan malteadas de frutas (a veces me la como).Mis oc son Pili y Kurt (babacion total).Mis hobbies preferidos son ir a la luna y tirar escupos.Eso es mas o menos mi triste vida.MI NACIONALIDAD ES DUDOSA :o NACIE EN FJHHSDFKGDFSKG PERO VIVO DESDE LOS 5 (puse 10 wfsdh me equivoque) AÑOS EN CHILE :3 '''''Friends forever and ever toghether Alejandro:Ale es mi mejor amigo del ciber espacio..Siempre seras mi BB'F...♥ Somos novios en habbom,aunque no se si aqui ._. Paula:Fue mi primera amiga,una mujer muy agradable. Marina:Al parecer le gustan bastantes los pikachus Britt:Es muy buena persona,me agrada bastante. Carne:Hace buenos sprites.Su nombre me da escalofrios D; Suicune:Muy agradable aunque una vez hibamos a haer una saga...nunca paso :'( Shasta:Se podria decir mi 2° mejor amigo.Es buena gente y siempre hablamos por Face. Pika:Eramos amigas,no de las mejores,no se que paso con esta tia. Juby:Me cae muy bien,no me tiene en su lista de amigos D: Alex:Es mejor amiga chica.Somos tan parecidas.A las dos nos gusta Glee ♥,las dos somos geniales (?) Trash:Es bastante simpatico,hace buenos artworks Nico:Buena persona que ayuda a los demas c: Frosty:Era un buen tio,muy simpatio,no sé por que se habra ido. Tanita:Es muy cool,su nombre tiene estilo jujuu. Lucian:Es buen tio el primer apitulo de su saga da pena DD: Chris:Me agrada y tiene buenas creaciones... Kun:Es muy amistoso,ahora estoy hablando con el oWo.Me agrada bastante. PDL:Algun dia conquistare el planeta con esta tia y comeres muchas galletas con mani. Pocalux:Parece buena persona (y lo es),tiene muy buenos fakemon. Glacy:Me gustan sus reaiones.Es muy sipatica. Yoshii:Es es buena tia,muy amable y simpatica.Perdon por no estar en el chat xd 24,bajo amenaza:Me pidio ser su amiga (quien no quiere serlo) y obviamente le dije que si.Es sociable :3 Diamante:OMG,este usuario siempre esta activo.Me agrada mucho c: ''Esclavos: ''Archivo:Mime_Jr._Arlequín.gif:Esta es mi nana Nancy.Se queja del poco sueldo. Archivo:Caramelado.gif.Este es es Paolo,el chef.Es un caramelo parlante que desea conquistar las cocinas. Archivo:Kuki.png Archivo:Watisson_movimientos.gif Archivo:Castromf_floral.png Archivo:Sprite_Chiramii.PNG Archivo:Torchic_como_pollito.png Archivo:Rosepoon.png Archivo:Misdreavus_angel.png Archivo:Mascota_de_Unflook_Brillante.gif Archivo:Pachirisu.png ''Trofeos ~'' Archivo:Trofeo_1º_de_LBO.png:Por ganar el primer lugar en el concurso de LBO. Archivo:Trofeo_TWCA_oro.png:Por la usuario mas amigable *-* Archivo:Trofeo_TWCA_oro.png:Gracias a mi fiel amigo Kurty ♥ ''Canciones favoritas :B (de Glee jujuju <3) ''Silli love songs - Tontas canciones de amor,uy que cursi pero hermosa *-* Misery - Amo el baile,a Blaine y a Kurt y a el repollo Born this way - Me encanta lo que dicen en sus poleras.La de Kurt dice Like Boys .-. (que tierno :$) Somewhere only we know - Blaine se la canta a Kurt y ame su ropa c: Candles - Una linda balada que cantan Kurt y Blaine juntos My cup - Esta no podia faltar.Una tonta canciones sobre tazas echa por Brittany Halo/Walking on sunshine - Una hermosa combinacion entre dos grandes canciones.Me se el baile ._. Raise your glass - ¡Levanta tu copa! Some people - Cantada por el wachin de Kurty,la ame 4 minutes - Hermosa cancion por dos adorables cherioos;Kurt y Mercedes Single Ladies - ¿Quien la bailo? Kurty y los titanes (babacion) Forget you - Ame a Holly y a esta cancion.Grande Gyneth Paltrow Proud mary - ¿En silla de ruedas? ¿Rodando en el rio? Genial Push it - Es algo...provocativa pero que mas da,buen ritmo Safety Dance - Es linda,aunque da pena por Artie :c |}